The invention relates to a recording device as defined in the preamble of claim 1 and to a method as defined in the preamble of claim 11.
Such a recording device as defined in the preamble of claim 1 and such a method as defined in the preamble of claim 11 are known from the document WO 99/06916 and are formed by a video recorder and provided in a video recorder, respectively. The known video recorder is designed for recording digital data which comprise audio, video, and additional information in accordance with the DVHS standard.
The known video recorder comprises data bus means to which the data bus lines of a digital data bus can be connected. Further units—such as, for example, a set top box—are connected to the data bus lines, from which units transmission data can be provided to the data bus so as to be received as input data through the data bus means of the video recorder.
The data bus means of the video recorder are designed for receiving input data in accordance with the 1394 standard, which can be received in one or several input channels. Input data received in an input channel may comprise, for example, audio, video, and additional data coded in accordance with an MPEG-2 standard.
The known video recorder comprises processing means for processing audio, video, and additional data contained in input data and for supplying them to recording means of the video recorder as recording data in accordance with the DVHS standard. A recording mode can be activated in the known video recorder. When the recording mode is activated in the video recorder, input data received in one or several input channels can be recorded as recording data on a magnetic tape.
A timer-controlled recording session for recording input data to be received at a later moment can be programmed by a user in the known video recorder. When a timer-controlled recording was programmed in the video recorder, the known video recorder is set in a waiting mode in which the video recorder activates the recording mode for recording the desired input data under the control of a timer.
It was found to be a disadvantage in the known video recorder that the known video recorder cannot be switched to a waiting mode in which the video recorder activates the recording mode for recording input data received in one or several input channels in dependence on input data being received in one or several input channels of the digital data bus.